


Safety In Submission

by RavynSkye



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Consensual Kink, Consensual Possession, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Hentai, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Mates, Mating, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Rough Sex, Spanking, Youkai, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynSkye/pseuds/RavynSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is unsatisfied and bored with Sesshoumaru's too-gentle love making.  She wants it rough, and tonight, she's going to get what she wants.  Sesshoumaru is shocked to learn the secret fantasies his young mate has been harboring, but once he knows what she wants, he's more than willing to give it to her.  </p><p>WARNINGS: THIS STORY CONTAINS Dom/sub DYNAMICS, CONSENSUAL SPANKING AND KINK, AND EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT BETWEEN A BARELY LEGAL GIRL, AND THE YOUNG ADULT MALE WHO HAS BEEN HER GUARDIAN SINCE SHE WAS A YOUNG CHILD.  HE WAITED UNTIL SHE GREW UP TO HAVE A SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP WITH HER, BUT SOME MAY STILL SQIUCK ON THE CONCEPT.  I IMPLORE YOU TO READ WITH CAUTION IF YOU HAVE AGE DIFFERENCE SQUICKS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety In Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This fic was featured years ago in LiveJournal's fic snarking community WeepingCock! (Which I personally consider a badge of honor! :D )
> 
> That said, this was written years ago, and when I posted it here I did fix the typo that got it posted. I changed 'giggling' to 'jiggling', so my asses didn't seem to be laughing. XD; 
> 
> Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this

Originally Written For: N/A

Originally Published: 2009

Title: Safety in Submission

Author:RavynSkye

Rating: X

Pairing: Sess/Rin

Genre: Hentai/Romance/Fetish

Cannon/AU: Post-Canon

Summary: Rin wants her mate to be more dominant with her, and he intends to fulfill her wishes.

WARNINGS: THIS STORY CONTAINS Dom/sub DYNAMICS, CONSENSUAL SPANKING AND KINK, AND EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT BETWEEN A BARELY LEGAL GIRL, AND THE YOUNG ADULT MALE WHO HAS BEEN HER GUARDIAN SINCE SHE WAS A YOUNG CHILD.  HE WAITED UNTIL SHE GREW UP TO HAVE A SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP WITH HER, BUT SOME MAY STILL SQIUCK ON THE CONCEPT.  I IMPLORE YOU TO READ WITH CAUTION IF YOU HAVE AGE DIFFERENCE SQUICKS!  

A/N: THERE ARE PLACES IN THIS STORY WHERE RIN'S DIALOGUE IS AWKWARD, AND SOUNDS CORNY, LIKE A BAD ROMANCE NOVEL.  THIS IS *ON PURPOSE* AND PART OF THE STORY.  PLEASE READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH BEFORE COMING TO THE CONCLUSION THAT I'M JUST TERRIBLE AT WRITING DIALOGUE.  THERE IS A *REASON* FOR IT, I PROMISE. ;)~

 

 

Tonight…

She promised herself that she would do something about it _tonight_.

Not that she was… complaining per se… she finally had what she’d wanted for so long… him. She was finally his.

Six long and lonely years she had waited, endured that village and the well-meaning but not-at-all understanding old miko.

Six years of Kaede-baa trying to convince her that humanity and the human village was somehow ‘better’ than any life she could hope to have had with her Sesshomaru-sama.

“What can ye hope to gain, child? A life among youkai is no place for a human female!” she had implored.

Kaede-baa had attempted to fill her head with terrible images of Sesshomaru-sama turning on her, harming her, perhaps even killing her, even accidentally. A misplaced claw, a stray drop of venom, an errant strike of Dokkusenso, or a misplaced swipe of bakusaiga… her list was endless.

Most fearful of all, she’d warned, was what could happen to a young woman alone in the woods, among youkai could and would smell her fertility.

While she had never dared to suggest it would be Sesshomaru-sama who might force himself on Rin, she had never failed to remind her that he had made a habit of leaving her alone, or in only the company of the dragon, many times before; when she had been a child, and would no doubt do so again.

How wrong she was.

Through it all, Sesshomaru-sama had never wavered, his loyalty both perfect and baffling to those who were around to witness it. He had never missed a promised visit, always made sure that Rin had what she needed in the way of clothing, food, weapons to be trained in, calligraphy sets to become literate, fans and combs to adorn herself and even a small bit of lip-color when she had blushingly admitted she was jealous of the other girls in the village who had access to such luxury.

Yes, she had had many luxuries bestowed upon her from her unlikely benefactor over the years… things the other girls had not had, and it created a paradoxical intense envy and pity from the other villagers. Envy at her situation and pity when they allowed their imaginations to run wild with speculation of what she may have had to do to earn such favor from one such as him. Their whispered rumors of oral servicing and a broken maidenhead made sure that Rin had, even if she had wanted such a thing, NO male suitors amongst the village boys, who were convinced she was already ‘used.’ A few of the brave had even dared to whisper “demon whore…” when she walked by.

Better his whore than your wife…

Yes, she had said it… and it had changed everything.

She did not know he had heard, did not see the smirk of pride on his lips, did not know the warm feeling in his chest he had from hearing her admission. It was then that he realized he had earned her love, and, more importantly that it was exactly what he wanted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It would be an exaggeration to say that Rin felt… glad, when Kaede-baa passed away quietly in her sleep. No, she did not hate the woman. She was grateful for her kindness, and her training in healing her own maladies, and her knowledge of ‘wifely duties’ and pregnancy, child-birthing and rearing, breast feeding and pre and post-natal care.

It was just that now she could finally leave… and no one was there to make her feel guilty for doing so… and so… she had.

It had only been a matter of weeks that she had been back in his company, when he had bid her to come to him; and he pulled her down to straddle his lap. A gentle clawed hand came up to cup her jaw, and her eyes widened, as she had mutely nodded her consent to his request to taste the sweetness of her mouth.

Her first kiss.

He moved slowly, not claiming her then, but easing her into intimacy, allowing her to savor each stage of their ‘courtship,’ and building her longing for his touch, until one night she actually became…frustrated. With tears in her eyes, she had begged him to finally claim her, to take what she was offering, what had always been his.

He’d done so, with a tenderness she didn’t think him capable of. She had been grateful for it that night, for he was large and she was small, and he was thick and she was tight, but he had been gentle and she had been slick with desire. When it was over, and he licked the blood from her thighs, he pushed his longer tongue inside her – in a way no human man could have – and lapped at her internal wound, healing it almost immediately, and leaving her insides free from both soreness and pain.

Yes, that night, his gentle touch was appreciated and cherished, but now…

He’s too damn gentle! Always he’s holding back!

Yes, for the most part she was… content. It was only the three of them now, her, her Sesshomaru, (no longer was she ‘allowed’ to use his title), and Ah-Un. While she missed Jaken terribly, she was very happy for the toad imp, who had found another of his species and taken his own mate two years before she had become Sesshomaru’s.

If he could see them now…

There was only one thing missing, one change she did not welcome. It was odd that she would crave this from him, or would need to… he was always so… dominant… with everything else, but with her…

Most human women would hate for a mate to behave the way she wished he would. Commanding, imperial, dominant.

But since when have I ever been a ‘normal’ human female?

Rin missed his absolute command over her. She craved the dominating presence, the reassuring superiority, and the way the sound of his voice slid up spine and settled in her center, only to radiate outward when he spoke in that clear imperialistic tone of his.

Far too often these days she noticed he seemed to be softening the sharp edges of himself, seemingly for her benefit.

Didn’t he know that it was the slight prick she got from getting too close that made her approach him in the first place?

Though no one would have noticed it during the day, at night when they were alone and intimate, she felt as though he had turned to marble. Still cold, but now smooth, with none of that intoxicating danger about him.

She wasn’t made of glass, and she wouldn’t break with rough handling, but he seemed to think, and acted as if, she would.

_Just once…_

Just once, she wanted his control to slip, for his claws to scratch her tender flesh, his fangs to prick her supple skin, and his cock to pound into her with undisguised need and the demonic force she knew he was capable of.

_**Fuck** me._

She wanted passion laced with fear, and pleasure spiked with pain, and the heady rush of the power she would feel when she knew that she alone was the cause of his break in both demeanor and decorum.

Tonight she would have it. She would not be denied. Failure was not an option.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She would taunt him until his precious control was but a memory, and he snapped, and pinned her beneath him; without a single word, made it clear who was the _bitch_ in this relationship.

Rin's ‘plan’ was formulated from ideas she had garnered from scenarios she had read in Kagome-chan’s romance novels, (she had been allowed to read them since she was thirteen, without Kaede-baa’s knowledge of course!), and what both Kagome and Sango had explained to her about sex. Sango handled the ‘human’ things, but… cool aunt Kagome – as she would always be known, with or without the familial connection between their respective mates – had told her what Myoga had told her about demon mating rituals, habits, practices and instincts.

Rin didn’t know why, but for some reason she had never told Sesshomaru that she had knowledge of his culture and even… his language.

She felt stupid and far too self-conscious to go about yipping and growling, barking and whining with him, especially when he himself never did so.  Inuyasha however, was a different story, and had been a wonderful teacher, proclaiming her as close to perfectly fluent as her human vocal cords could allow her to be… better even than his mate, Kagome.

As for sex, Rin had always allowed Sesshomaru to take the lead, and he had _always_ , much to her disappointment, taken her in the human way.

_Hopefully that is going to change..._

Rin had become Sesshomaru’s mate not in spite of, but in part _because of_   his demon nature. Every fantasy she’d ever had, had been of him, and she had always assumed he would take her his way – on all fours, with her face and chest pressed to the ground, her backside in the air, in a shameless display of submission to her alpha, as he slammed into her roughly from behind.

That was what she had been fantasizing about since she was twelve years old, and _that_ was what she was determined to make happen tonight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He would be back soon… it was time to get started on her ‘plan.’

According to Kagome, inuyoukai felt as if it was, above all, their _duty_ to satisfy their mates, with no outside help. This included not only ‘help’ from other partners, but also the females satisfying themselves.

Female Inuyoukai would often allow her mate to ‘catch’ her masturbating as a way to signal that she was not being completely ‘satisfied’ by him.

Usually, far from being angry, the male would feel something akin to guilt, and would redouble his efforts in an attempt to rectify the situation.

Rin wasn’t going to completely satisfy herself… no… that wouldn’t be fair.  After all, he was obviously giving her what he _thought_ she needed and she could not hurt his feelings like that.

However, if she were to strip herself bare, and simply run her hands over her body… she was sure it would be enough.  She would tease his youkai nature to the surface by defying him, and slightly mocking him… nothing hurtful, just enough to get her point across, and for him to feel the need to get her back under control.  She would force his dominance, get him so ‘worked up’ that his instincts would take over and she would get what she wanted from him…

He would ‘force’ her submission… oh yes…

Oh how she longed for that! To have him above her, forcing her to beg for him, cry for him, scream his complete ownership of her body, mind, heart and soul.

_Show me whose bitch I am! Show me what a powerful, strong mate I have, make Rin feel…safe._

Yes,  there was a safety and a comfort in submission, in being possessed, in _belonging_ to one such as him.  

Rin had been an orphan almost all her life, and had never belonged anywhere or to anyone… not really.  She _wanted_ the assurance that she _was_ not only a possession… but a most cherished one.

No, she did not want him to be cruel.  She did not long for humiliation, or debasement. She did not wish to cheapen the connection they shared by pretending this was simply some lecherous fantasy, a kink or simple fetish that could be pacified by simple bedroom games.

No, this was deeper; a psychological and pathological _need_ to feel safe, and to feel cherished, as well as needing to simultaneously feel his strength, and bask in it, knowing that he would use every bit of it in her name, and that he would never again leave her.

She was not a toy, but she did not mind being a pet. People take care of their pets, people pamper their pets, and people _love_ their pets… Sesshoumaru-sama did not openly proclaim his love for her verbally, and so, for Rin, the next best thing was for him to openly proclaim his  _ownership_ of her.  To be called a 'pet' would have been alright with her... Though it was never  _he_ who said she was a 'pet'; rather, it was other humans who made such assumptions.

So many humans had referred to her as a ‘pet’ of his over the years, that when she was younger she had naively embraced the term.  When one of the village children had asked her, only a few days after her arrival in the village, what she had been to the ‘scary’ demon lord, she had innocently answered, “Rin was Sesshomaru-sama’s pet.”

Kaede-baa had been horrified at hearing the young child’s response, and had seemed even more convinced of the wisdom of her decision to take young Rin away from that ‘monster.’

Rin still, to this day, had no idea why that was such a horrid idea to most people?

She had no illusions of being his equal, even if she was now his mate.

He was her superior in every conceivable way, strength, power, age, rank, status, knowledge, experience... even height. Why was it so terrible for her to recognize that, and take comfort in her rightful place… beneath him?

To be beneath him meant to be covered, shielded, protected… safe.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She had already eaten the rabbit he had killed for her and the fruit and mushrooms she had gathered on her own. She had bathed as well, using a paste of crushed wildflower petals, leaving her scent florid but light enough for his sensitive nose.

Now as she spread her blanket down on the soft grass in their hidden forest campsite and began to remove her outer robes, Rin smiled to herself, both in anticipation and nervous excitement…

It was time…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru made his way through the forest, intent on making it back to his mate several hours before sundown. She was coming into the beginning of her fertile cycle and in only a day or two he would be unable to leave her alone for even a short time. It would not due to have some other demon attempt to touch his little girl.

Yes, he still thought of her as such. It was not some sickness, it was simply that he recognized and respected the fact that she was still, even for a human, very young. As such, he also recognized that she may have certain limitations and he had accepted that when he had chosen to claim her.

He had moved slowly, deliberately, and with a patience he did not always feel, it seemed, despite his previous assumptions about himself, that, when it came to Rin, his patience was most certainly a finite thing. But… he endured, because… he… cared for this mere slip of a girl and held her in higher regard than any being he had ever encountered in his long life. Her loyalty, her openness, her love for him that she did not bother trying to hide, and her innocent, implicit trust in him were all things he cherished beyond measure, it would not due to fail her by inflicting his darker, baser desires on such a creature.

_He did not wish to scare her._

Sesshomaru always moved purposefully, calculating his moves in advance. Once he had accepted this girl’s place in his heart, and he knew that he could not be without her, he had given her away. Yes, for her own good, he had entrusted her to the care of another. Someone more suited to raising the girl than he. He needed her and she needed time, something that was of no consequence to one such as he, who was as eternal as the tides, and as unchanging as the moon.

But she _had_ changed him.

Yes, this mere wisp of humanity had opened his eyes and his heart. He was not soft; in fact, he would dare say he was more ruthless now than he had ever been. Where she was concerned there was no room for error, no window for compromise. She was his and may Kami help those who would see her harmed, because no earthy force could have come to their aid and survived his terrible wrath.

He cherished everything about her, but what he loved the most was the ability to finally touch her, without fear of her rejection, and without reservation about the ‘appropriateness’ of such an act.

No, he could not ‘relax’ and give in to all his dark desires, he would not order her to her knees, pressing his aching arousal against her lips, demanding she pleasure him, as he had often fantasized about doing. He was taiyoukai and he would always control himself.

When she lay on her back and he was covering her, laying in human coupling fashion, he was always careful not to thrust into her too hard or plunge too deeply. He rocked his body slowly into hers, bringing her to completion, and because of his active imagination was envisioning her on all fours, with her ass hiked to the air and her cheek pressed to the dirt as his clawed hand kneaded her breast and his fangs lightly gripped her shoulder, only then, with that vision in his mind could he then find his release, but…

It was okay, she was Rin. She was small and delicate, and she needed consideration that he would gladly give to her, but would fall on his sword point before showing an ounce of it to anyone else.

He was almost back to their campsite when he heard her, sighing and moaning, when she whispered…

His name… _with_ the title he’d forbid her from using.

He was there in an instant.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rin had undressed herself, allowing her mind to go through her plan again, which lead to her fantasizing about her mate, her beautiful, powerful, lethal mate, who would sooner die than harm her.

Now completely bare, Rin pinned her hair back, leaving her throat deliberately exposed, as she eased back against the single cushion she’d grabbed from Ah-Un’s saddle bags. She ran her fingers lightly over her neck, and down to her breasts. She cupped them, giving them a squeeze with her small hands, before twisting her wrists slightly, and brushing her thumbnails across her nipples, pebbling them. She could feel the tingling sensations building deep within her core, and she could almost feel him sliding into her, grinding his hips against her ass; almost feel him grip her, with his hands at her hips, dragging her back and fourth across his erect length.

“Sesshomaru-sama...”

Rin breathed, squeezing her thighs together, and moving her knees up and down, seeking at once to both accentuate and relieve the ache that was building.

She had missed his arrival…

“Rin.”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru stood stock still, a few feet from and overlooking his mate. Anyone who did not know him better would have dared to label the set of his lips as… a slight…pout.

His mate was… His eyes and nose confirmed it, but his ego sought to deny it; she was touching herself.

For pleasure!

Without him!

This would not do…

He did not understand. He had been gone only hours and she knew he was returning. He had taken her only two nights previous, and yet here she was, doing… that, without him!

He could not comprehend why.

He was under the impression that human females’ bodies were weak, easily injured, lacking in both strength and stamina, and therefore they required several days to recover physically from mating. Of course, this was all second hand information and his personal experiences were limited to Rin, but, he had thought he had gathered reliable and sufficient information.

Had he been misled, possibly misinformed?

Was he…wrong… in his presumptions?

He was told humans preferred to mate facing each other, lying down, and that the women wanted soft touches and slow caresses. He was of course taiyoukai, and his control of his body was perfect, and after great difficulty, he managed to perform those tasks, before rocking himself s-l-o-w-l-y to completion.

At that moment, his famous ego bruised beyond his usual tolerance, he was forced to allow the fact that she had called his name to offer what pride it could. He knew that Rin was shy and it may embarrass her to be caught in such a situation, but his feet would not stop moving, and he knew his instincts would not allow her to continue, unaided by his touch.

If his mate needed pleasure, he would be the one to provide her with it.

No, his mate would not be reduced to pleasuring herself. He would not allow any such thing to occur. He called her name, “Rin.”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She gasped. She had known his return was imminent, and yet, his silent approach had managed to catch her off guard, and succeeded in startling her. She came to her knees, naked and not bothering to hide her modesty.

She lowered her eyes, and bowed deeply to him, knowing her formality would confuse him, “Welcome back, my most honorable lord Sesshomaru.”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru frowned. This was… unexpected. She was not blushing, so much as she was flushed, and she was being more formal with him that she had ever been in her entire life.

“You address your mate so formally?”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rin could tell he was irritated at her unexpected behavior. He was thrown off his center.

Good.

He would be that much more desperate to regain control over the situation, by way of regaining control of her.

“Does, my lord, no longer deserve my respect and deference simply because he is bedding me on occasion?”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Insolent.

Sesshomaru could not contain the growl that rose from low in chest. What game was she playing, acting as if his intimate ‘attentions’ were barely worth mentioning? And after all the trouble he had gone through to see that she would be pleased by, and not frightened of, his actions during their ‘intimate’ moments!

He, Sesshomaru, great taiyoukai, demon ruler of the western lands and current Inu-no-Taisho just as his great father, Touga had been, had lowered himself to learn about humans, all for her.

Despite his best efforts and intentions, he was still growling when he spoke her name again, “Rrrriiiinnn.”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There is was! That voice, that timbre, the unspoken commands, and promise that she would regret ignoring those commands, no matter how inarticulate they may be.

At the sound of that growl, Rin felt the tingles intensify into a wave that sent her core into a rippling spasm and wetness coating her outer ‘petals,’ and moistening the dark curls at the apex of her thighs.

She almost came.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Only one word.

Only her name.

That was all he’d spoken, correction, all he’d growled, and he scented her arousal intensify beyond anything he had ever scented when he was pushing himself carefully into her tiny, fragile, human body. He was… dumbfounded…

And he didn’t like it.

He was so lost in thought that he had almost missed the fact that she had risen from her deep bow and stood, and was currently stalking towards him as if her were…prey.

The hungry look in her eyes, sent a shiver of lust throughout his own body, and he was hard pressed to control himself and not shiver outwardly at her wanton behavior.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Her plan seemed to be working so well, that Rin felt slightly drunk with power. She made her was towards him, knowing that the hardest part of her little plan was coming up… the part where she began her... ‘speech’.

Just speak!

  
Rin commanded herself to speak the words she had prepared, the “speech” she had written in her head almost a moon ago and practiced silently since then. Now, she was finally in a position to say it aloud, to the one it was meant for, the words which would make her complete desires and intentions known.

“Forgive this Rin…” she purred as seductively as she could, “but your little girl has been most naughty while you were away…”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru watched his beautiful young mate with equal parts fascination and disbelief. Where was his shy and blushing Rin? When had she been replaced by this little wanton temptress now stalking her way towards him?

He was certain he had not blinked since she got up, in fact, he was openly staring, but if it was not for her scent, he would have been convinced that this tempting creature was not his mate all, but instead some sort of shape-shifting succubus, intent on draining his soul by way of seducing of his body.

It was all he could do to question her, “And how, my little Rin, have you been bad?”

He was surprised to find his tone already darkened with lust and anticipatory hunger, as the need to ‘punish’ her rose from the dark depths of his demonic mind. Her diminutive terminology was driving the youkai in him mad, demanding he acknowledge her submissive behavior, and reward it with his dominance.

He wanted to – the thought made him hard, even as he was shocked by it – spank her. It had never been a particular fancy of his but now… the way she was talking…

Yeeeesssss, he wanted her over his knee, ass in the air as he left red hand prints all over those beautiful, creamy, rounded cheeks. He wanted to let his fingers slip as he comforted her afterwards, and tease her from behind until she thrashed against him in climaxed rapture, breasts pressing into his thighs and belly rubbing against his already hard cock ‘til he wept pre-cum onto her belly…

He felt his markings begin to darken, ever so slightly…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He stopped himself from going down that train of thought, he did not want to do anything that may alarm her, or stop anything that may be about to happen.

“This Rin has been unable to stop herself from thinking lecherous thoughts about her mate… she knows she should have waited for you, but… she just couldn’t help herself, thinking of you made Rin so excited. Rin believes her Lord should not tolerate such behavior from his mate. Rin must be…” she purred out the next word, “punished”.

She felt the nervousness again. How would he react? Would he be angry? Disgusted with her behavior? Would he refuse her, telling her she was being inappropriate, and perhaps punish her with silence and impassivity? Perhaps he would tell her he was disgusted with her weakness and lack of control? Suddenly, this whole idea seemed like a bad one. She wasn’t so sure anymore…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In that moment, a light clicked on in Sesshomaru’s head. It was suddenly very clear to him what was going on and why Rin was speaking the way she was, and acting so strangely. If it were in his nature, and would not have possibly hurt her feelings, he would have chuckled at his own naivety. She was trying to seduce him.

She was trying her best to initiate mating, something she had never done before, and… honestly… she was barely eighteen years old. She was… unskilled and… unaware of how to go about such a thing with any subtlety. She was being completely wanton and obvious, no where near lady like or graceful, but… She was trying.

Rin was probably forcing herself not to blush, as she was so prone to do in intimate situations. Her words came out sounding scripted, and unnatural. He could tell that she had rehearsed this in her head many times before, most likely for weeks, before working up the nerve to say it aloud.

He smelled the nervousness in her, saw the quiver of her lip, and her blink as she looked away from him, suddenly less sure of her actions. She looked so much like the Rin he knew then. Small and a little frightened. In need of reassurance and a positive reaction from him, lest this faltering in her confidence lead to something worse. If she failed this time, he knew she would never make another attempt at initiating mating with him, and he wanted a bold mate, one who did not simply bow down and acquiesce to his every decision. It was more fun that way… He enjoyed that she didn’t fear him, and spoke her mind, unafraid he would harm her. Of course, he would always have the final say, and always be the dominant one in the relationship, but he was not a cruel uncaring master, and her wants and needs weighed heavily on his every decision. It was much easier for him, if she voiced her feelings on any given matter as he was not one to be able to easily decipher those things in another. Most of the time he didn’t give a damn about anyone other than himself; he had never taken the time to cultivate the skill of reading others’ emotions. Aside from his own wants and needs, only hers mattered to him in the least.

This was a good thing. This was proof that she desired him, wanted him, as much as he did her. There was a secret part of himself that had wondered if such was the case. He had more than once held back, worried that she was not enjoying their ‘love making’ as humans called it, or, mating, as he thought of it. While it was never his intent, it often felt as if he were only using her for his own gratification as she lay beneath him, responding, yes, but nowhere near the passionate cries and screams of his name he was trying to elicit. The closest he ever got to what he wanted to that end were the fevered whispers of thanks when he brought her to completion with his tongue.

He worried that it was only then a sense of obligation that led her to allow him to crawl up her body and enter her tight slick passage and pump himself slowly and carefully, to climax as she gasped and sighed. Always he resisted the urge to pound into her with short, sharp thrusts, or push himself deeply to the hilt, so afraid of hurting her, or scaring her with the intensity of his need. He wanted to fuck her. But, he never did.

His anger gave way to something softer, more… appreciative. She had risked so much to do this. She had no idea what he would do now, and he knew that if he ever wanted her to initiate mating again he could not shut her down, make her feel stupid, embarrass her or do any other thing than respond completely positively to whatever she said and did.

It was now up to him, now. She had left him with the option of turning her down, punishing her in any way he saw fit, or, as he intended to do, continuing in this little game she had initiated.

Think. What would she want you to say? How would she hope for you to react? What would she want you to do?

Well, if his father taught him anything about diplomacy, it was ‘When in doubt, ask’. He removed his armor and swords, and stalked closer to her,

“In what manner, little Rin, would you have this Sesshomaru punish you?”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rin breathed an inward sigh of relief. He seemed to be going along with her, humoring her if nothing else. Perhaps he was merely curious? She didn’t know, and it didn’t matter, now was the time for her most potentially embarrassing moment, and she had to say what she wanted, without falling apart and giggling or blushing or stammering, or otherwise making a fool of herself. She must appear confident, and… *glup*, sexy.

“This Rin feels you should remind her who is her alpha male, and why she should wait for him. Rin thinks you should remind your mate of her place… on all fours with her face pressed to the forest floor, with your fangs buried in her shoulder, and her behind in the air, as you take her from behind, deep and fast and hard, until she’s screaming your name, never to forget that she’s mated to the most powerful inu-taiyoukai in all Nippon, and she should never test his patients… lest he spank her naughty ass.”

Oh Kami-sama… she’d said it aloud! With him to hear her. What was he going to think of her now? Her words may have been confident, but right now she was trembling inside, hoping he didn’t laugh at her outright. Stupid, stupid, Rin… He’s going to think you’re so foolish… so immature… such a wanton little whore…

Why had she done this again?

Because. It’s what she wanted. That was what she wanted from him, and she couldn’t just say that to him. She would’ve died of embarrassment. Hells, she still might, but… it just had to be said! She couldn’t deal with his holding back anymore, leaving her constantly unfulfilled, bored, and always longing for more.

Rin said a silent prayer to any Kami that cared to listen that she hadn’t just messed up the best thing she’d ever had, and lost the affections of the only one male she could ever bring herself to allow to touch her, after the beatings she’d endured at the hands of human men.

Please… Kami-sama… please don’t let him hate me now! Please don’t let him think I’m some kind of whore… Please… please… please… don’t let him leave me.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That was what this was all about? That was what she wanted? All this, just to ask him to take her in a different way? Be less gentle with her, give her more of his demon side?

Why did she seem so certain of rejection? Why did she reek of fear? She obviously didn’t think that he would harm her… did she think… did she think he would reject such a simple request, and one he was so willing to fulfill? Did she think he could ever deny her anything?

“You wish for me to take you as I would an Inuyoukai female? You wish for me to dominate you as I would a demoness, to be less gentle and use more force with you?”

He watched as she looked up from under bangs, he head had bowed moments after she had made what had obviously been a rehearsed speech, her eyes were wide, full of trepidation and…hope.

She bit her lower lip, and responded mutely, nodding her head slowly up and down. She looked down again, then to the side, then back up at him, bringing her hands in front of her, wringing them nervously, before asking so sweetly,

“Please?” A feeling of warmth flooded through his chest at her not-so-innocent pleadings. Of course he would give her what she wanted. Hells, he was more than happy to oblige. There was such a sense of relief and freedom that came with her request. No longer did he have to worry about offending her, scaring her, making her despise him for the things he wished to do to her. She had asked those very things of him.

If she wanted his demon, he would give it to her, whole heartedly. He said nothing, simply staring down at her, as he removed his haori and kosode. Untied the knot of his hakama, and removed his fundoshi. His cock was throbbing, so hard it was bouncing against his belly button with each beat of his heart.

He watched her watching him strip. He could scent how aroused she was, her nipples were hard and he could see the wetness glisten on her nether regions… and he hadn’t even touched her yet. Her pupils dilated, so her eyes appeared black and when she licked her lips, an idea struck him…

He finally came to stand before her, reminding himself that this was her wish. She wanted him to be a bit rough… well… if she protested he would stop, of course, but…

She wanted it rough? She wanted his demon? Oh, yes, he would give her what she asked for, but first… He would have her do something for him that he had never asked of her, because he had heard that human women disliked performing the act.

“This is what you want, Rin?” He was growling, his markings were jagged and the whites of his eyes were quickly fading to red as he became even more aroused at the thoughts running through his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There is was… the hint of fear she had been expecting. Perhaps not really fear, perhaps more… nervous anticipation. She was trembling, and she knew she should respond soon verbally, or perhaps he would scent her nervousness and stop. That was the last thing she wanted.

“Yes, this is what Rin wants...”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She smelt of nervousness, trepidation and uncertainty, but not fear. She simply did not know what to expect. He was forced to admit, in his current state, her twinge of nerves made him feel even more powerful, and power had always been his favorite aphrodisiac.

He grabbed the back of her neck and used his other hand to push downward on her shoulder blade,

“Kneel.”

She came to her knees before him and her eyes went wide, realizing what he meant to have her do. He gripped himself, smoothing his foreskin back and forth, providing a perverse show for his mate, who so badly wished for him to assert himself more forcefully.

He bent himself forward, using the tip to trace the curve of her lips, and his eyes hooded in passion as he saw her open her mouth wide and look up at him uncertainly, as if asking if she should proceed. He moved his hand from the back of her neck to her hair, pulling it back and roughly fisting it, before shoving her forward insistently.

“Suck me.”

Yes… Suck me, bitch… his mind said, though he still did not use the term aloud. No, not yet.

He eased her head down and his hips forward, pressing himself slowly into her mouth. He allowed himself to slide in further, and only stopped when he saw her eyes snap shut in discomfort.

He marked the length she could comfortably take in with his hand, and then began to move her head over the first third of his manhood, working the other two thirds with his own hand, pumping into her mouth.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rin’s large eyes glistened with unshed tears, yet held nothing but adoration as she stared up at him from her kneeling position. Finally deciding to concentrate on pleasing him, she brought both her hands up and, when he removed his own, she gripped him herself.

She worked his length up and down, squeezing his shaft, so thick and hot and hard. Velvet soft skin over an iron rod, that’s what he felt like. His head was so smooth and plump and she sucked and swirled the tip of her tongue over it, pressed him as deeply into her as she could, then pulled back to trace the ridge of his head and down the thick vein underneath.

“Faster.” She could hear him panting, and his voice sounded strained in a way she’d never heard before. She was obviously having an effect on him. She was so happy she was getting this reaction that her enthusiasm for the task skyrocketed.

She’d never done this before, though… she’d definitely thought about it, and wanted to try it. She’d been so worried what he would think of her though… if she offered to do something that most respectable women refused and prostitutes charged extra for.

She was beyond that now… she hadn’t offered, he’d commanded and that gave her the freedom to be as wanton in the task as she desired, without feeling any guilt for it. There really was a freedom to be found in submission to another’s whims.

Now, all she could think of was pleasing him. She moved as fast as she could, careful of her teeth, though… she doubted she could hurt him in the slightest. More in the interest of needing to exhale than in improving her technique, she began a slow steady hum, unknowingly sending vibrations all along his sensitive aroused length.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rationally he knew, knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she had never performed such an act on a male before, but… Kami-sama she felt so damn goooooood.

When she started to hum… it was more than he could take. He wanted to let the tightness building in his testicles overwhelm him, consume him, allow the burning ache in the head of his member to explode and release his essence down her throat, but…

She wanted him to take her from behind, and he intended to.

With more force than he intended he ripped her mouth away from his manhood, letting a snarl loose in the process. She winced and an involuntary whimper escaped her as he ripped his cock from her drooling mouth.

“My lord?” He heard her question, and instinctively he tightened his grip on her hair, wrenching her head back roughly and baring her throat.

He saw her wince again, and again she whimpered but this time she also whined…in Inu.

She roughly communicated ‘Please. Pain.’

He instantly slackened his hold on her hair, as his eyes widened in shock at the realization that she had used his language to speak to him. His surprise broke him from his haze of pleasure and he realized that not only had she whimpered in his language, but she was now looking deliberately down and to the side.

He slackened his hold a bit more and she gave a short ‘yip’… Thank you.

She glanced quickly at him, before daring to whine/bark at him again, this time asking,

“Bad bitch?”.

He released his hold of her hair entirely, realizing belatedly that he was only staring at her stupidly, he responded to her in Japanese,

“Iie… very good bitch.” Never before had he used the term ‘bitch’ when in reference to Rin. Not out loud at least. He had witnessed his brother’s miko become very upset on many occasions, screaming about what a terrible insult it was to call a human woman a ‘bitch’. To an Inu, to be called a ‘bitch’ was a term of endearment, respect, and honor among females and their mates. There was no higher position for a female in the pack than to be the bitch of the alpha male. An alpha male may have many mates, but only ONE bitch. Rin, in Sesshomaru’s mind, despite the fact that she was human, or… begrudgingly he admitted, perhaps because she was human and had earned his respect, was a ‘bitch’. An honored mate.

He was so very pleased with Rin in this moment. That she had obviously taken the time to understand both his language and cultural behaviors, meant more to him than he could properly articulate.

His wish to fulfill her wishes became overwhelming, and the throbbing is his cock was doing nothing to stem this desire.

“Turn from me, and come to all fours.”

He watched as she slowly complied, first turning from him and then rocking forward, on her hands and knees. He watched as she arched her back, the delicate curve of her spine accentuating the fullness of her hindquarters, and leaving her wetness on dripping display for him to admire.

He felt his cock twitch in anticipation of entering her this way.

He came to his knees behind her, and decided he wished for her ass to be higher, and her to be in an even more vulnerable position, his for the taking. He loomed over her, leaning forward, using his hand to put pressure on the center of her back between her shoulder blades.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rin easily complied, letting him lead the way, and pressed her forehead to the soft ground. To be so open, vulnerable, and unable to see his actions behind her was a delicious new thrill and she found herself panting from anticipation of what he might feel like inside her in this new position.

Instead of his cock, she felt his tongue and it was…there. He was tasting her…there. Instinctively she stiffened. She couldn’t imagine why his tongue might be pressed against her tight puckered rear opening, and she could only pray he did not intend to enter her there.

“Sesshomaru-sama?”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He was just beginning to enjoy the taste and scent of the place on her body where her natural scent was the strongest when he heard her question him.

Question him?

He pulled back, refusing to acknowledge the question, and brought the flat of his hand down against one rounded full cheek, then the other.

*SMACK, SMACK*

The echo of the flesh hitting flesh rang throughout the clearing and he watched with hungry fascination as her cheeks jiggled slightly, before the expanse of pale skin turned a pleasing shade of red. Simply for his own enjoyment, he spanked her again in the same manner.

*SMACK, SMACK*

He heard her intake of breath, and smelt the salt of her tears, which was in direct contrast to the increase in her arousal at his actions. With less force but more speed, he began to reign down the blows, alternating cheeks.  
*SMACK, SMACK.* *SMACK, SMACK* *SMACK, SMACK* *SMACK, SMACK*

The reddening of her skin allowed him to delight in faint handprints painted across her tender bottom. His cock ached and throbbed, so full and ripe hanging between his legs, jumping and twitching and leaking beads of pre-cum with each delivered strike.

He took in everything, the jiggle of her ass, the way her breasts swung forward and back as her body heaved in exertion. It was delicious.

Hearing her whimper, he decided she had had enough. He did not wish to do any serious harm to her, after all. She had definitely learned her lesson, though the glisten of her outer lips and the beads of her own moisture clinging to her pubic hair like diamonds and smelling of dewy musky arousal, had him fairly certain she would definitely dare to question him again at some point. Perhaps just not today.

Without another word he went back to his previous activity, enjoying the taste and scent of that tight spinchter of muscles, pushing his tongue inside and rewarding her for taking his ‘punishment’ by reaching around to stimulate her engorged and overly sensitive nub.

Much to his surprise, within only minutes this time, instead of stiffening, she relaxed, submitting to him completely and even pressing herself back into his face.

It was enough… for now.

He would ease her gently into that particular form of submission. He would not enter her today, but take care in accustoming that area of her body to invasion slowly, over the course of perhaps a week or more. He would use his digits first, then eventually his member… but not today. Today he had no patients for such a thing, and would enter her the usual way, if only to quell his ache and hers more quickly.

He rocked back on his knees, positioning them between hers, so he might spread her as wide as he desired at whim and palmed his thick girth, preparing to enter her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rin felt him settle in behind her, and then she felt the smooth hard tip of him stroking along her seam, moistening himself. He pressed his tip into her nub and shook it back and forth teasingly for a moment, before pulling away completely.

There was no slow ease to his penetration this time. It came with a swift sharp thud. He speared himself into her to the hilt, hitting that most wonderful spot on the way in. When his hips came into contact with her sensitized ass cheeks, still red from her spanking, the pain contrasted with the pleasure of his heavy testicles coming into the briefest teasing contact with her clit.

He covered her completely now, warm and safe in his embrace. A strong set of rigid muscles tensing and flexing against her back, his breath coming in heaving pants rubbing him against each contact point of their bodies, sensitizing each inch of her fevered skin until his every minute movement was registered.

Her breath slammed out of her lungs, her eyes went wide at the feeling of finally being full of him, and a moan escaped as her body lurched forward, and she dug her elbows into the ground for greater purchase, pushing back instead. She wanted all of him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At the feeling of being so suddenly strangled in warm hot wetness his cock pulsated, and he fought back the tidal wave of pleasure, not wishing to cum. Kami-sama… it is nearly too much.

He remained buried, falling forward, and wrapping one arm around her hips to hold her, and using the other to sweep her hair to one side, so he might have access to her shoulder.

When his fangs sunk in he heard her pant harshly, but she did not attempt to move her head to dislodge him, instead she tilted away, giving him even more access.

Good grrrlll.

He growled possessively and she shivered. The action sent her inner muscles quivering around him in delicious friction. He growled again and drew his hips back slowly, to leave only the tip of him buried.

When he heard the needy whine deep in her throat, he snapped his hips forward, once again spearing his length to the hilt, and causing the quiver of her muscles against him.

He repeated the action several more times, withdrawing slowly and entering swiftly, snapping his hips and flexing his glutes as the tightness and burning in his testicles was both aggravated and alleviated by the motions.

He heard her whisper,

“Please Sesshomaru-sama… faster!”

His eyes snapped open, red and turquoise. He growled deep in his chest, sending vibrations through them both.

His control snapped and he drove himself relentlessly into her soft accepting warmth. The thud of his hips became a hum as he moved more rapidly than any human could have and her body began to shake with the strain of accepting him.

“Ahhhhh!!! So! Good! Se! Sho! Ma! Ru!” She screamed her ecstasy to the heavens as her knees shook and her tight channel clamped down on his member, forcing him to use even more force to thrust into her, but the rhythmic squeezing of that hot tight fist inside her massaged his length, rippled against his head, and sent his testicles tightening with the explosive pleasure of his own release.

He felt himself knot inside his mate, stilling his actions as each pulse of his cock sent rivers of his hot, sticky seed spilling into her waiting womb. The stray thought that he hoped his seed would take hold in her soon flashed though his mind. He couldn't wait to see her pregnant, round and full with heavy breasts that leaked sweet milk... 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He had never before knotted inside her. He’d never been so close to his demonic nature when he’d been with her as he was now, and it was a novel experience for Rin, feeling him expand inside her, filling her to limits, stretching her inner walls to capacity and triggering a feeling of fullness that skated the razor’s edge of pain.

All she could manage was and ‘ungggg’ sound as his grip on her tightened, and his hair tickled her the sensitized flesh of her flanks.

“Do not attempt to move away.” She heard him command, immediately after he removed his fangs from their bruising grip on her shoulder. She felt his long rouge tongue come out to lap the puncture wounds, dark and angry purple-red against her otherwise cream colored flesh.

She moved her head in an acknowledging motion, not caring in the least that she was smearing dirt across her forehead. She was finally sated, and if his relaxed posture was any indication, so was he.

He still covered her, and she was anything but cold. She could relish the private place she had found, covered by him, beneath him, safe in his embrace, basking in his dominance, and infinite care.

She had finally found the safe place she sought.

Rin was home.


End file.
